lurkersshadowrunworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly, Elf, Technomancer
Description Lilly, better known as Flower on the streets, is wirey elf who's green to shadows but has taken to it as well as any faint-hearted actress could be expected. Standing 6 foot tall and 180lbs, she's rather average. She has long blonde hair and bright, almost neon green eyes that stare through you. Background She grew up in a shamanistic household, where all of her family manifested magical abilities of one sort or another. When she reached her 20s, most of her family was resigned to the fact that Lilly was not a shamman, adept, or really special at all. To make ends meet, Lilly took to acting. She lived with several other actors, with her roommates moving in and out of her apartment almost as quickly as the seasons. She never hit it big, but she learned that there was more to life than just acting when she started getting better parts. She thought maybe she'd done something right, for once, but as her new employers began asking her about parts she'd never been involved with, she realized someone, or something was helping her by padding her resume, and she couldn't have been more freaked out. She found herself in her agent's office, sobbing, and together they found out that she was a technomancer. Her agent couldn't have been more stoked. He immediately got her a job mediating a small time shadowrun, and Lilly came back the next day yelling. "What did I do last night, Mack!?" she demanded to know. "I don't know. I just know you went to broker a deal." "I don't fucking remember the deal. I've got 1000 credits in my bank, but I can't fucking say whether it went well, or if I got the boot! What have you gotten me into!? They fracking drugged me!" "Sweetheart, you got paid, in full. If you fucked it up... let's just say we wouldn't be talking right now. This is a good deal for us. You'll make a lot more doing these gigs. What's one night lost when you can pay your rent?" "I don't like this Mack... I-- but a thousand nuyen is pretty awesome for one night of work." "Honestly, darlin', I'm fucking heartbroken," he said, eyeing her unsympathetically. "Now, where's my cut?" She pouted, but produced a cred stick. "Good, now run along. I'll call you soon!" waving her off, and out of his office. "Thanks a lot, Macky," she said, rolling her eyes. Contacts Righteous Dave - Fixer - Dwarf - Con 3 / Loy 2 / Com 3 : Lilly did some custom acting for Righteous Dave. She helped create a custom VR for Dave's neices for their birthdays. The gig went well, and Dave asked her to do some other, more sensitive work as well. Their relationship is all business, but they get along. Macky - Agent/Fixer - Human Con 1 / Loy 1 / Com 2 : Macky is Lilly's talent agent. He's got a lot of small-time actors and actresses that he shuffles through for bit-parts, commercials, and anything else that comes his way. Tragan - Shaman healer - Orc - Con 3 / Loy 4 / Com 2 : Tragan is Lilly's Uncle on her mother's side. He's a respected Shamman with considerable skill in healing wounds and ailments. He's a doctor at the North Shore Hospital for Metahumans. Tragan helped raise Lilly, babysitting her when he could. While he's happy she's finally found her latent talents, he would disapprove of her running the shadows, if he knew. Lifestyles and Safehouses Lilly's studio apartment is in a low-rent neighborhood. With her new success in the shadow's she's managed to get her own place, and she's even paid up for the next month! GM''s Notes: In case i didn't mention this already I award you 4 Karma for completion. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters